


A Night Out

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, and apparently has a past, steffit is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: When Steffit wandered the wrong side of the river in his youth, he never thought one day he’ll be there looking for his son.





	

When Steffit wandered the wrong side of the river in his youth, he never thought one day he’ll be there looking for his son.

He remembers the streets well enough, his hammer hanging by his side like a warning to anyone wondering whether to try their luck.

He still has friends here, hidden in the shadows. Merchants always do. 

They lead him through the dens, full of bodies, alcohol and noise, until he sees the familiar ponytail in the middle of the crowd.

Nil is so far gone he needs a moment to recognize his face, and spends the whole way babbling almost incoherently, in turns apologizing and ranting.

When she comes back home he’d gladly make sure Flick would spend next five years in her room. The realisation she may never actually sleep there again is like a thorn in his chest, and he can’t help but hear Nil’s sentiment echo in his own thoughts: “I fucked up. It’s my fault. She’ll die because of me. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
